Forever
by HidansDeathMaid
Summary: Rikuo challenges Ryuuji. Who will win this wager?


Nurarihyon No Mago

Pairing: Ryuji Kekkain and Nura Rilkuo

Warning: This is boy love if you dont like such things or do not like this pairing please do not read this. Thank You.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago nor do I make any profit from this. Thank you.

Forever

Here we are so what you gonna do?  
>Do I gotta spell it out for you?<br>I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
>But I don't really care<p>

" I refuse to accept your gray existence, Nura Rikuo, " said Ryuji Kekkain before he left to return to Kyoto after giving his message to Yura.

" Really? Are you sure that youll never accept my "gray" existence, Kekkain Ryuji?" asked Rikuo with a mischievous grin.

Ryuuji looked at Rikuo and said, " Are you challenging me, Ayakashi?"

Rikuo smirked and said, " What if I am, Onmyoji?"

Ryuji smirked and said, " Then I'll follow you around everywhere and prove to you that no matter what you do I won't accept your gray existence, Nura Rikuo."

" Oh... Interesting. Well then looks like you're stuck here with me for a while. I will get you to accept my "gray" existence, Kekkain Ryuji. Yura can return to Kyoto but youll have to remain with me until I go to Kyoto. Welcome to my world," Rikuo said with a smirk.

Ryuji said, " Yura, return to Kyoto and tell them that I'll be back late. I have a score to settle with Nurarihyon no Mago. I'm not about to lose to an ayakashi."

Yura nodded and left with Mamiru after Yuuki-Onna tended to her returned to the Nura clans mansion and told his father he intended to go to Kyoto. Rikuo and his grandfather got into a fight and Rikuo fell uncinious for several days. During this time his grandfather had some Tohno yokai come and get him and Ryuji and explained to them why an onmyoji was going with them before sending them off. Ryuuji wasn't too happy about winding up in a yokai hidden village. When Rikuo woke he immediately ran over to him and said, " It's about time you woke up! Your grandfather sent us to a hidden yokai village and these yokai are all getting on my nerves and I can't attack them because I know its pointless to do so. Get me out of here."

Rikuo said, " Kekkain Ryuji stop whining."

Ryuji glared at him and snarled, " Im an onmyoji. Do you really think its safe for me to be here in a village strictly for yokai.? In case you havent noticed I am the only onmyoji to ever even get brought here. I have every right to whine."

Rikuo sighed and said, " Shut up already. I don't have time for this. I have to get to Kyoto."

Size me up you know I beat the best  
>Tick tock no time to rest<br>Let them say what their gonna say  
>But tonight I just don't really care<p>

Rikuo wound up having to do all of the menial chores and eventually was taught how to take his fear to the next level and cut through the fear of others. During this time Ryuji stuck as close to Rikuo as possible at all times. The other yokai found this amusing and some of them started teasing them saying that they were so cute together and they were dating. Ryuji fussed at them for it from behind Rikuo while Rikuo looked at him and said, " For not wanting to accept my "gray" existence you sure are relying on me to keep you safe. In case you've forgotten onmyoji I am both human and an ayakashi. So why are you so intent on my protection when you want me dead anyway? You are odd. "

Ryuji said, " I don't want to accept your grey existence. Its shameful to have to rely on an ayakashi to protect me but if I were to try to fight any of the ayakashi here I'd be killed in a heartbeat. However if anyone from the Kekkain family finds out that I relied on you to protect me while we were here I'll destroy you. Got it?"

Rikuo smirked and said, " Heh... Interesting. I look forward to it, Onmyoji."

Later after Rikuo fought Kidomaru of the Kyoto yokai and mastered Kyoka Suigetsu he returned home with several Tono yokai in tow and st out for Kyoto. While on the treasure ship to Kyoto Ryuji stayed in Rikuo's room with him. As they sat there Rikuo said, "Kekkain-kun, do you still refuse to accept my existence?"

Ryuji sighed and said, " Shut up. "

Rikuo smirked and brought his face mere inches away from the onmyoji's as he said, " Thats not very nice. Why won't you answer? Could it be that you don't want to answer because you don't want to admit it even to your self?"

Ryuji blushed violently and said, " Don't be a fool. I care nothing for you or your existence. Get out of my face."

Rikuo laughed and said, "Then why are you blushing? Does my being so close to you make you nervous?"

Ryuuji tried to look away but Rikuo grasped his chin in one of his pale slender hands and brought his face closer so their lips were mere millimeters apart and said, " I intrigue you and you're attracted to me. You're just to stubborn to admit that you , an onmyoji, have fallen for me , an ayakashi. I'm right aren't I?"

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
>Let me show you all the things that we could do<br>You know you wanna be together  
>And I wanna spend the night with you<br>Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
>Come with me tonight<br>We could make the night last 4ever

Ryuji trembled as Rikuo's warm breathe flowed over his face before his control snapped and he closed the distance between their mouths swiftly. As his lips met Rikuo's he thought,_ ' I can't keep this up anymore. I can't believe I've fallen in love with an ayakashi. On top of that he's Yura's friend and still just a kid. I can't resit anymore though. I don't even want to continue resisting. I want him. I don't even care if its wrong anymore. I won't let go of him. He is my ayakashi. '_

Rikuo blushed as Ryuji kissed him before shyly wrapping his arms around the older male's neck and kissing him back as his eyes slid closed. After a few moment Ryuji pulled back slightly and said, "That should answer your question, Rikuo. Now don't push me any further. I only have so much control."

" Ryuji, What if I want you to let go and lose control?" said Rikuo.

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
>Come on baby just make your move<br>Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
>Like we just don't care<p>

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
>That's what I said alright<br>They can say what they wanna say  
>Cause tonight I just don't even care<br>Ryuji's eyes darkend with desire before he pinned the younger male to the floor and ravished his mouth and throat while undoing the sash on his kimono and running his fingers over the ayakashis chest. Rikuo gasped as the onmyoji left bite marks on his throat and down his chest as he worked his way lower. " No fair you're still completely dressed Ryuji, " complained Rikuo.

The onmyoji growled before quickly stripping himself and Rikuo completely. Rikuo blushed and pulled the man back up for a kiss. The kiss was hot and messy. Their saliva slid down Rikuo's chin as Ryuji pulled back. He tapped two fingers against the young leader of the Nura clans lips and said, " Suck."

The Sandaime of the Nura clan complied and coated the onmyoji's fingers with saliva. Once Ryuji deemed them wet enough he brought them dowm to circle his entrance and said, " Relax."  
>Then he pushed one long slender finger inside the younger's virgin entrance. Rikuo forced himself to relax at the intusion as Ryuji continued by thrusting that finger in and out before adding the secind one and scissoring them to stretch him. Once he deemed the young yokai commander to be prepared enough he posistioned hi throbbing erection at the boys entrance an thrust in.<p>

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
>Let me show you all the things that we could do<br>You know you wanna be together  
>And I wanna spend the night with you<br>Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
>Come with me tonight<br>We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you're mine  
>We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah<br>You got what I like  
>You got what I like, I got what you like<br>Oh come on  
>Just one taste and you'll want more<p>

So tell me what your waiting for

Rikuo tensed briefly before forcing himself to relax. Once inside the young commander the onmyoji stopped to let him adjust. Aftera few minutes Rikuo thrust his hips back slightly letting the older male know it was okay to move. Immediately Ryuji pulled out until just the tip of his erection remained inside the ayakashis tight heat before capturing his lips and thrusting back into him. Rikuo's back arched as the onmyoji hit his prostate and cried out into the mans mouth. Ryuji pulled back out and aimed for the boys prostate with every thrust. He was careful to keep Rikuo's mouth covered as he screwd him sensless so that no one would here the ayakashi commanders screams of pleasure and come running. Rikuo felt the pleasureable heat that coursed through his body pool in his belly and dug his nails into the onmyojis back. The onmyoji wrapped his hand around the youngers leaking erection and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Rikuo drug his nails down the olders back and he bit the mans shoulder and cried out the mans name as he came hard over their stomachs and chests. Ryuji came deep inside the ayakashi commanders ass before collapsing on top of him.

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
>Let me show you all the things that we could do<br>You know you wanna be together  
>And I wanna spend the night with you<br>Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
>So come with me tonight<br>We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
>Let me show you all the things that we could do<br>You know you wanna be together  
>And I wanna spend the night with you<br>Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
>Come with me tonight<br>We could make the night last 4ever

After they caught their breath Ryuji cleaned them up and said, " You are the only ayakashi I'll ever even think about doing this with. You belong to me now Nura Rikuo. No one else can ever have you. You are my Ayakashi."

Rikuo said, " Thats fine with me. You are the only onmoyoji or person I will ever willingly submit to withou fuss. However you also belong to me. No one else can touch you. I won't allow anyone to have you or harm you. "

Ryuji smiled softly and laid down on the bed nearby with Rikuo before whispering, " I love you, Rikuo."

Rikuo laid his head on the mans chest and cloised his eyes as he whispered, " I love you too, Ryuji. "

Then they drifted of to sleep uncaring of what anyone would say in the mornig when they woke them. Outside the door Rikuo's Hyakki Yako smiled as they listened. They had reached Kyoto and had found Yura who had also been listeng with Hidemoto. She smiled and said, " Looks like Ryuuji lost the wager. He has accepted Nura-kun's "gray" existence. "

Then she returned to the Kekkain family home and went to bed. Rikuo's Hyakki Yako went to bed soon after smiling. Afterall their master had found someone to be his equal and had fallen in love.

*End*


End file.
